(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems of chemicals and solutions for controlling substances that are nutrients for plants and microorganisms when available in optimal amounts, but which are considered contaminants when available in overabundance. Such control may optimize the use of abundant animal waste as fertilizers, without adversely affecting surface water. The invention described and claimed herein essentially binds soluble phosphorus and nitrates commonly found in animal waste and fertilizers (and the soil upon which those are spread), rendering them unavailable for contaminating adjacent soil and water. More preferably, the present invention involves solutions that bind soluble phosphorus and nitrates commonly found in animal waste and fertilizers (and the soil upon which those are spread), rendering them unavailable for leaching into adjacent soil or water. These compositions bind soluble phosphorus (pre-existing in chicken litter) into inert matrices, essentially or practically permanently, thereby functionally removing soluble phosphorus from the chicken litter. Moreover, the present invention relates to treatments for soil including chicken litter or other animal waste. The present invention also includes methods of using said solutions, and methods of using the combination of said solution(s) and animal waste treated therewith to provide a fertilizer or soil addendum.
This invention relates to a system for controlling the availability of plant nutrients and perhaps other growth factors, together with the method of using the contaminant remedial composition. Contamination of soil and water, by pollutants or even by an overabundance of otherwise neutral or beneficial substances, are serious environmental concerns at this time. Great concern has been expressed for decades over the accumulation and disposal of wastes, especially those accumulating during the mass-production of poultry, cattle, swine and other animals. Substances commonly found or accumulating in soil and water include soluble phosphorus, nitrates, arsenic and selenium. Moreover, although most of those substances are considered to be beneficial plant nutrients (or growth factors for microorganisms) when present in optimal quantities, overabundance may result in over-growth of plants and microorganisms that can themselves harm soil (or nearby surface water).
In one typical scenario, chicken litter in poultry houses accumulates with an overabundance of moisture, ammonia, dust and microbes, adversely affecting animal health. That chicken litter often is removed and used as fertilizer, because of its high content of plant nutrients. Constituents such as soluble phosphorus and nitrates often leach into surface waters and spawn aquatic overgrowth, causing environmental problems such as eutrophication of water sources. The present invention both optimizes the availability of plant nutrients for crop growth and reduces (or prevents) the growth of algae and other plants associated with eutrophication.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Known in the art are various pollution remedial compositions. For example, the following patents and unpatented products are arguably related to the patentability of the subject invention:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,389 issued to Loomis discloses a pollution remedial composition comprising a soluble silicate (preferably sodium silicate), a surfactant, a polyol and water. The Loomis composition may also include sodium chloride and citric acid, and possibly glycerine. Loomis does not disclose the application of any such composition to animal waste or any other substance or substratum containing an overabundance of phosphorus, nitrates, moisture, ammonia, arsenic, selenium, dust particles or microbes, nor is any such application inherent in Loomis.
Some known products such as Alum and AlClear are known to use aluminum sulfate to reduce ammonia and/or soluble phosphorus in chicken litter. However, an excessive level of aluminum sulfate is harmful to soil and animal health. Another such product, PLT, reduces ammonia in chicken litter, but has been shown to be corrosive to metals.